


［圈套 / 飛唐］需要

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 13





	［圈套 / 飛唐］需要

1.

「好香啊，你在煮什麼？」

一進門就聞到飯菜香氣的孟少飛，看見廚房裡忙碌的身影，三步併作兩步地小跑過去，從後一把就環住唐毅的腰，探頭看鍋裡的菜，笑著問道。

「辣炒萵筍絲。」

唐毅感受到右肩上的腦袋，習慣了他向來想抱就抱的行為，而且他也喜歡他一向直接的情感表達，側頭看著快滴下口水還不怕燙想要伸手偷吃的孟少飛，拍下那伸出的魔爪。

「燙啦，快去洗澡，很快就好了。」

唐毅回頭對著眼前的臉頰就是一個啄吻，接著繼續翻炒鍋裡的材料，環在自己腰上的手卻還沒鬆開。  
安靜的三秒過後，軟糯的聲音從背後傳來，悶悶的。

「唐毅。」  
「你有沒有想我？」

現在不是就在抱著嗎？對於孟少飛腦袋想的東西，唐毅總是忍不住失笑。

「幹嘛啦。」

「就算我現在看著你抱著你，我還是覺得在想你，你說我是不是愛你愛得太超過了。」

孟少飛縮著身子，把頭埋進唐毅寬厚溫暖的後背蹭了蹭，說著腰上的手又加重了力度。  
感受到身後人言語中的小情緒，唐毅放下鍋鏟，轉身面對面看孟少飛。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」

孟少飛沒有回答，兩人就這樣安靜地對看。唐毅看著對方眼眸裡的閃爍，也沒有強迫他說出來，反正他對自己向來坦率，等著想好了準備好了他自然會告訴自己。

「去洗把臉，換個衣服，乖。」

伸手撫上他的右臉，拇指溫柔地磨挲，眼裡是滿溢的柔情，對著孟少飛的唇落下一吻安撫道。

2.

飯後孟少飛捧著碗筷到廚房清洗，唐毅先上樓洗澡。

擦著頭走出浴室時，孟少飛已經靠躺在床上安靜地滑著手機，想著今天碰上的案件，心裡還是有個疙瘩，眉頭不自覺地皺著。屋裡燈光柔和，唐毅站在浴室門口望著他，走過去把毛巾放在床頭櫃，然後爬上床躺在孟少飛旁邊伸手側抱住對方。

「今天開了一整天的會，明天一早還要繼續處理，好累。」

唐毅跟孟少飛性格相反，一個是蚌殼一個是開籠雀。但沒有人能一直勇往直前，陽光也不是每天都能普照。相反又互補，一凸一凹般契合的他們，當其中一個累了停下腳步，另一人就會走上前牽起他手當起帶領的角色。

唐毅只會在孟少飛前露出軟弱那面，他也不介意因為在孟少飛面前他怎樣做自己都可以，不需要再穿戴必須強硬起來的盔甲，有時他也會用這面的自己來對付孟少飛。而示弱的唐毅在孟少飛心裡總是那個柔軟的存在，在外如此強勢做事快狠準的人，受了刀傷槍傷都不會吐出一句痛的人，在自己面前就像小孩一樣，喊著坐一天辦公室好累的鬼話。

孟少飛放下手機，低頭垂眸看向額前伏著瀏海、乖順模樣的唐毅，那人抬頭的雙目裡全是自己的身影。孟少飛心中的皺褶逐漸被撫平，忍不住勾起嘴角，伸手捏了捏戀人的下巴，接著揉他頭頂上柔順的髮絲，還帶著沒擦乾的濕氣。腰間的人又向自己靠了靠，孟少飛心頭揚起只有我才能看到這樣的他的滿足感。

「唐大老闆你在撒嬌討拍嗎？」

明知故問，唐毅沒有回話。孟少飛當然知道不愛直接講出來的他想藉此表達我需要你。

「怎麼頭髮沒有吹乾，平常不是都你在講我的。」

「我累啊，吹兩下就不想吹了，反正再等一下就乾了，優等生偶爾也當下壞學生翹課啊。」

唐毅稍微調整一下放在孟少飛腰間的手臂，隔著戀人身上的薄T裇輕撫對方腰後的肌肉，乖巧得像隻貓。

「蛤？什麼爛比喻啦，吹風機給我。」

孟少飛接過吹風機，唐毅撐起半身，挪了挪背靠著窩在他懷裡。暖風緩緩在頭頂吹著，戀人溫柔仔細地撥弄未乾的部份，像有催眠作用似的一下子就讓唐毅覺得很想睡。對於以前長期不安和強迫自己隨時警覺的狀態，現在這樣毫無防備的溫存時光是從未想像和奢求過的。

說什麼累到不想吹都是假的，全世界最了解唐毅的孟少飛暸然於心，這個人就是用除了他以外沒人會懂的別扭方式哄他。他們之間的默契只有彼此了得。一句話，一個動作，我都能懂藏在下面的真正意思。

「唐，謝謝。」

孟少飛和著吹風機的白噪音喃喃自語般輕聲說，想藉此掩蓋但唐毅還是聽見了。他勾起了一個不易察覺的微笑，配合地假裝沒聽見然後在心裡回道不客氣，繼續享受他的專屬服務。

3.

哪有沒吵過架的戀人，唐毅跟孟少飛當然不會例外。

他們吵架的內容很常是——

為小事  
「我的身體我自己知道，我現在就是要喝可樂，就是要吃辣，我不是三歲，你管我。」

為擔心  
「你總是那麼晚回來，一頭熱就只顧衝，又不跟我講你在哪，電話不接信息又不回，想起要回來就丟一句話，當這裡旅館、當我是管家包你起居飲食就算了？」

為⋯吃醋  
「哈，大老闆你愛跟誰去哪、愛幹嘛就去啊，反正我講什麼都一樣嘛，放開我！我自己睡！」

生理鬧鐘準時地讓孟少飛睜開了眼睛。還在迷糊的人習慣性地轉身就想抱他，摸了空之後才想起昨晚又跟唐毅吵架，然後又氣得跑到樓下客房自己睡。

身上的棉被重得可以，厚厚壓在身上溫暖得不想動。再躺了一會後孟少飛緩慢起床，腳一下地就踩到了孤伶伶掉在地板上的抱枕，想必是半夜被自己踢下來的。清晨涼意滿滿，孟少飛伸手拿起床邊的衛衣套上後走去開門，就看到沙發裝不下的長腿。他悄悄走過去，垂眼看著沙發上那張熟睡的臉，噢對了今天他跟唐毅都休假。

怎麼睡覺都那麼好看。

啊不對在想什麼，孟少飛甩了甩頭。

怎麼會在這裡睡，又只有一張薄毯連棉被都沒有，現在快冬天了早上那麼涼是想感冒嗎。沙發扶手那麼高睡覺很容易落枕，自己有舊患還不知道注意點嗎。

孟少飛內心自言自語了一堆，自己都沒發現眉間緊皺在一起。轉身回房想拿棉被，抱起一團的時候才發現原來有兩張被子，再瞥見地上的抱枕，目光望向門外，孟少飛瞬間沒了底氣。

「這個人真是的。」心裡默唸。

抱著棉被走回沙發旁，孟少飛盡量輕手輕腳地幫唐毅蓋上被子，睡著的人本來就淺眠，感覺到身上的重量變化就恍惚地醒來，瞇著眼抬目看到上方背著光看不清臉的人，「少飛？」唐毅撐起半身坐起來，用手掌揉了揉眼睛，剛醒過來的聲音低啞。

「幾點了？」

「還早，你今天不是休假嗎，回房間睡吧，在沙發睡會越睡越累。」

孟少飛維持著一種淡然的語調，就算他剛剛就已經沒在氣了，但還是不想顯得自己好像不用哄就沒事。

眼看孟少飛就要走開，唐毅一把抓住他的手腕。抬頭望向面前的人，誰都沒有說話就這樣靜默幾秒，孟少飛也就讓他抓著，等待他的下一步。

「陪我。」  
沒有回應，沒有動作。

唐毅用力一拉，將孟少飛拉到自己跟前，趁坐著的姿勢用雙臂圈住站在面前的對方的腰，將頭靠在他腰腹摩蹭，再深吸一口熟悉的味道。這個人怎麼越來越像隻貓了，孟少飛心裡嘀咕道。

「我頭疼。」

「誰叫你把棉被都給我自己不蓋，又不回房間睡，有病嗎。」

「我怕我沒抱著你睡你一下子就把被子都踢下床，多壓一層就沒那麼容易踢走了。」

孟少飛還是忍不住抬手狠狠揉搓在自己腰前的腦袋。

「少飛。」求和意味的一聲。

「快起來啦，不是要一起睡。」

冷了一夜後再次抱住讓自己安心的人窩在溫暖的床上，唐毅很快又睡著了。孟少飛側躺著用目光描繪眼前的臉龐，指腹輕輕摩挲著他的頰邊。怎麼我們好像都越來越離不開對方了，想到這又釋然地輕笑，湊過去在那嘴角留戀地親了上去。

因為在乎才會吵架，因為愛憐才會著急。  
若你不重要我幹嘛要花力氣難過還要死無數個腦細胞。

4.

誰都有缺點，有我的優點來補正就好。  
你不記得的不管小事大事，我來提醒你我來記得就好，所謂的一起生活不就是這樣。

別人都說孟少飛愛的比較多，只有孟少飛知道唐毅的愛從來都不比他少。那人不愛從嘴上講出淺白的愛語，他對自己的愛像冬日暖陽，不似夏日般灼熱，是舒適又讓人不自覺產生依賴的溫度；又猶如涓涓流水，安然流動，緩緩卻不停息。

唐。你知道的，我懂你，你不用說我都知道 ——

你有多愛我。

孟少飛拉了拉脖上唐毅送的圍巾，抬頭就看見遠處依靠在車旁，手裡拿著兩杯飲料等他下班的熟悉身影。

彎起嘴角。

但我不會輸給你的，來啊。

END


End file.
